A canção dos servos
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: Watanuki tem uma entrega a fazer. Só que as coisas como sempre fogem do seu controle. E uma musica muda completamente o seu dia. Talvez até o resto da sua vida. DxW


**Título**: A canção dos servos

**Gênero**: Romance / Humor

**Classificação**: Yaoi / Slash / Lemon – **se não gosta, não leia**.

**Par**: Doumeki x Watanuki

**Disclaimer**: xXxHolic não me pertence, pertence as pessoas da CLAMP, e se fosse do dito cujo citado grupo, eu teria pelo menos a vergonha na cara de colocar uma ceninha só yaoi na budega u.ú

**WaDoWaDoWado**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**_A canção dos Servos_**

Mais uma folha amarelada de cerejeira caiu na frente da loja da Senhora Yuko. Mais trabalho, pensou Watanuki. Antes de abrir a loja o garoto resolveu dar uma conferida em como estavam as coisas lá dentro; afinal, deixar a senhora Yuko sozinha naquela casa por um final de semana, pode se esperar muita coisa. Foi andando até chegar à sala de tesouros quando sem querer esbarrou em uma caixa preta. Watanuki abaixou-se devagar até pegar um bilhete endereçado a ele _ da Senhora Yuko, lógico.

_Watanuki! Vejo que já ficou preocupado com as minhas bagunças! Não se esqueça de lavar a louça! Demos uma pequena festinha no domingo! Ah sim, ia me esquecendo, esta caixa é uma encomenda. Leve-a até o endereço que está escrito atrás do bilhete! Beijos,_

_Yuko._

_Ps: Eu só volto à noite!_

_Ps²: Prepare alguns petiscos para mim e o Mokona que voltaremos com fome! Puuu!_

Uma enorme gota caiu do rosto do garoto ao ver o endereço. Aquilo iria cansar! E só para não se matar de curiosidade daqui até lá. Watanuki abriu a caixa constatando o que já imaginava pelo formato da caixa. Era um violino! Belíssimo por sinal; era preto com flores de cerejeira pintadas ao longo do corpo. Olhou o arco de ouro, mas afinal, quem estava precisando daquilo?

~O~

Cansado e suado, Watanuki parou na frente do templo aonde deveria morar o destinário daquele violino. Ficou descansando um pouco, encostado em uma árvore em frente ao templo; este tinha uma aparência bastante conservadora, enormes portões com fechaduras de bronze, as paredes todas de madeira escura. Watanuki aproximou-se mais dos portões, mas, parou ao ver um deles se abrirem em um rapaz de uma beleza incomparável parar enfrente a ele porém sem fitar-lhe ou dizer qualquer coisa. Nem sabe quanto tempo ficou parado apreciando aquele rapaz. Não que fosse interessado por garotos, porém, não sabia como, ele deixara sua respiração e seu coração completamente acelerados. Mas acordou de seus sonhos quando o rapaz pegou a maleta e entrou sem fechar a porta ou até mesmo dirirgir-lhe a palavra.

Curioso, Watanuki seguiu o rapaz porta adentro. Caminhou por um caminho de pedras até chegar a um grande salão, provavelmente o principal, e viu o jovem de enormes cabelos brancos e olhos cor de mel ajoelhando-se no chão com a caixa ao lado. Em gestos delicados, o belo rapaz tirou o violino e o arco da caixa, ajeitando-os para começar a tocar. Watanuki caminhou mais a frente para observar.

No outro lado do salão estava um enorme Youkai que mais parecia um tigre de dentes-de-sabre. A melodia suave chegou aos ouvidos de Watanuki, fazendo-o arrepiar-se; era uma melodia profunda, cheia de notas agudas e graves, com gigantescos nuances. Fechou os olhos aproveitando a música. Não sabia como explicar: era como estar ao lado de uma presença tão boa...

A música acabou lentamente, como os olhos de Watanuki foram se abrindo vendo colados a si os olhos amarelos ouro do Youkai fitando-o de maneira tal que parecia que iria fulminá-lo. Era melhor sair dali logo.

~O~

Watanuki voltava para a loja com passos largos. Estava começando a se sentir estranho. Olhou para o céu que já estava meio acinzentado, não estava a fim de se molhar. Mas, não era isso, era lago ruim. Sentia ânsias de vomitar. Parou no meio da calçada ao ver Doumeki apontando seu arco e flecha na direção dele. O que ele pretendia? Seu coração falhou uma batida ao sentir o vento estremecer e a flecha passar a milímetros da sua cabeça. Olhou imediatamente para trás e viu o Youkai meio homem, meio leão, com a flecha cravada no peito. Olhou para a flecha, reconhecendo-a: era a Hajaya... Mas, o que ela estava fazendo com o Doumeki?!

- Eu não tinha lhe pedido para sempre andar com a Kudakitsune, pelo menos quando a Senhora Yuko não pudesse?

- Dou...

- Me responda.

- SIM! MAS NÃO A ACHEI!

_- Ah como ele grita..._

- Mas, quem tem que explicar alguma coisa aqui é... _ Waranuki foi interrompido por Doumeki que lhe puxara o braço fazendo-o continuar.

- Vamos, mas, por favor, não grite.... – falou Doumeki sério ainda puxando o braço de watanuki, enquanto este ainda murmurava algumas coisas contra Doumeki. Watanuki ainda tentou puxar o seu braço mais foi impossível, o jeito foi tentar acompanhar os passos, mas, tentou novamente quando passaram direto da rua que daria para a loja.

- Hei! Meu caminho é por aqui.

- Não, não é.

- Mas,eu tenho que ir para loja.

- Você irá para minha casa.

- Mas, a Senhora Yu...

- Eu já falei com a Senhora Yuko. Foi ela quem pediu...

- Pediu o que?

- Cala a boca e anda.

- NÃO CALO NÃO!

_- Ah como ele grita_...

- Pelo menos me responda como me achou.

- Já disse falei com a Senhora Yuko.

- Mas... – Watanuki finalmente calou-se ao perceber que não conseguiria tirar nada do seu amigo... Amigo o que? Aquela coisa tá mais pra inimigo mesmo...

~O~

Watanuki entrou no templo de Doumeki. Era um lugar simples mais bem bonito. Mas, ainda não conseguia tirar as dúvidas da sua cabeça. Iria tentar era melhor do que ficar se moendo por dentro!

- Doumeki, como saberia que eu seria atacado?

- Só sabia.

- Mas, por quê?

- ...

Doumeki foi para a cozinha preparar o chá, deixando Watanuki na sala fazendo companhia para a sua pergunta não respondida. Um tempo depois, Doumeki voltou com a bandeja de chá nas mãos; de repente começou a cantarolar uma música, sim aquela mesma música tocada pelo jovem de olhos cor de mel. Watanuki só conseguia encarar o garoto a sua frente.

- Como conhece essa musica?

- Do mesmo jeito que você.

- Estava me seguindo, seu maníaco? – Grita Watanuki.

- Não...

- Então?

- Há muito tempo, eu cheguei a conhecer uma pessoa que conseguiu arrastar meu coração para junto de si. Só que esta pessoa era um servo de Youkai. Igual ao rapaz para quem você entregou o violino. Só que esses são diferentes. Eles amam os seus mestres. – Doumeki baixou a voz na última frase, falar daquilo estava reabrindo uma ferida há tempos cicatrizada. _ E há uma canção milenar em que esses servos tocam para seus mestres com o instrumento a gosto destes, quase todos os dias. Essa música não nasceu só para este propósito, era conhecida como a musica dos apaixonados; só que como tempo, de tanto os servos "concubinos" dos mestres tocarem para eles, a música ficou conhecida como A Canção dos Servos. Por isso, elas só devem ser tocadas por servos e somente para seus mestres...

- Por quê?

- Porque um dia, um servo se atreveu a tocar essa música para outra pessoa. Outra pessoa que completava o coração do servo... _ Doumeki falava com os olhos em branco. Era como se cada palavra fosse uma faca perfurando suas entranhas. Watanuki percebeu.

- O servo tocou para você, Doumeki? – Watanuki perguntou baixo.

- Sim, e o mestre dele viu. Imediatamente o Youkai matou o seu servo, e só não me matou porque fugi como um covarde.

- Dou...

- Não precisava falar nada, Watanuki. Isto já está no passado. Hoje é uma outra pessoa que completa o meu coração.

- Quem? – Watanuki pegou-se interessado e meio raivoso ao escutar esta declaração de Doumeki. Mais foi surpreendido pelo outro que se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

O praticante de Kyûdô fechou seus olhos precisos, e colocou sua confiança em suas mãos que foram guiadas até chegar no rosto de Watanuki que ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Aos poucos Doumeki foi aproximando-se mais do garoto a sua frente. Quando encostou as duas cabeças. Doumeki voltou a cantarolar aquela canção. Watanuki estremeceu. Não conseguia se conter. Doumeki estava cantando para ele? Só para ele...

Depois de cantar alguns trechos que ainda lembrava Doumeki abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto quase sereno, mas ainda meio preocupado do garoto. Aproveitou a situação e depositou um beijo nos lábios gelados de Watanuki. Este por sua vez agarrou-se mais ainda nas vestes de Doumeki. Os corações dos dois estavam acelerados. E agora os dois cantarolavam, a Música dos Apaixonados. Dos servos de coração.

Quando terminaram de cantar algumas partes. Os dois voltaram a se encarar. Os olhos negros profundos nem saberiam dizer o que expressavam.

- Esta é a canção dos servos... – falou Doumeki.

- DOS APAIXONADOS! TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU VOU SER SEU SERVO, É?

_- Ah como ele grita..._

_

* * *

_

_Nhaa agradeço a Silver Lady por betar essa fic pra mim e corrigir os meus erros absurdos u.ú *se auto suicida* E as pessoas que me apoiam \o/ Obrigadão a todo mundo e um xero no savacús de vocês _


End file.
